


Avarice

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: It is in Shyvana’s nature to want things, for avarice is in her blood.Written for the prompt: Jarvan/Shyvana - Dragons are greedy creatures by nature, but Shyvana has always been a little different. She longs only for the Prince of Demacia. If only there were a way to make him notice her.





	Avarice

It is in Shyvana’s nature to want things, for avarice is in her blood.

She wants power, and she wants status. She wants gold and material wealth, as well as the intangible knowledge and understanding. She wants admiration from her peers, wonder and fear from her enemies. She wants the smallest of victories. And she wants the grandest of glories.

But–above all–Shyvana wants the Crown Prince of Demacia, Jarvan IV.

And she has all of those things but one.

And tonight, Shyvana decides–as she watches her Prince spin another woman across the ballroom floor under the soft light of the hall–she is going to rectify that.

She strides over to the two with purpose, loose hair flowing behind her like ribbons of blackened blood. The dim lighting accentuates her dress and the dull golds of her jewelry glint dangerously as she makes her way to the middle of the floor.

“May I cut in?” Shyvana asks smoothly, resting a perfectly manicured hand on the other woman’s shoulder. Her nails are wonderfully sharp.

Quinn looks at her, before stepping back with a nod and a smile that the draconian woman has little trouble deciphering. Shyvana takes her place in front of the Crown Prince with an easy sort of grace, letting her gown shift in soft waves around her feet, and she pays the other woman no more mind.

Jarvan’s face, Shyvana notes, is pleasantly shocked. There’s the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks, yet he smiles, happily, before bowing low before her.

He takes her proffered hand in his own, and it’s with a low “You look beautiful tonight, Shyv,” that Shyvana lets her avarice slowly calm.

For the first time in her life, Shyvana feels like royalty.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
